


Being Human

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is really short, sorry lovelies!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry lovelies!

I practically run across the field to where Castiel lays, wings spread out, staring at the clouds rolling across the sky. He spends most of his time on Earth now, this is his favorite place. On top of a mountain in the soft grass and small, brightly colored flowers. I interrupt his daydreaming,

 

“Castiel!” He jumps at the sound of my voice.

 

“Gabriel don’t just come and shout like that,” he says, disgruntled. He stands up and shakes the leaves from his wings and picks out the stray blades of grass in his hair, “what is so important?”

 

“You have to see this, come on!” I take his hand, ]

 

“Gabriel why are you so excited?”

 

“Trust me Castiel you want to see this, just follow me,” I take his hand and fly off he scrambles to catch the air in his wings for a few seconds, I laugh. He gives me a frustrated glare and follows me. 

 

I take a nose dive, heading straight for the ground. I pull up and land on my feet, softer than I expected. Castiel isn’t too far behind me.

 

“What is so important? I…”

 

“SHH!” I cut him off and crouch behind some bushes, he doesn’t get the idea so I pull him down next to me. 

 

“Gabriel, why are we here?”

 

“Shut up and look,” I point into the clearing. He follows my finger, 

 

“What are they?”

 

“They’re humans! Father made them to look like us, I’ve been watching them for awhile now. They’re so fascinating…”

 

“Indeed, they are,” his attention is focused on watching the humans. We follow and watch them for days, studying their habits.

 

Centuries pass, Castiel and I have fallen in love with them. Each one is different, it’s amazing.

 

They take care of each other when they are sick, they watch over each other, and they forgive and change. Angels don’t do that. Granted, we don’t get sick, and nothing is really trying to kill us, and most of us don’t really change. Castiel and I have, after watching the humans. We’ve learned forgiveness, mercy, and most of all,

Love.


End file.
